·Paranoico·
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: No es que el oxigeno se fuese a acabar, no es que las paredes cada vez se estuviesen haciendo mas pequeñas, ¡No es que fuera a morir allí adentro! ... ¡TENIA QUE SALIR DE ALLÍ! ·KibaIno· ¡Colección 100 Drabble's KibaIno!


**E**xplicación**:** Bien, esta será una colección de 100 Drabble's KibaIno. Si querido lector, no estas mal de la vista ni debes ir al oculista: ¡100 Drabbles KibaIno! Es un reto propuesto por mi mejor amigo, tras una extraña plática donde terminó diciendo _"…si pudiste aumentar las páginas de GaaMatsu… ¿Por qué no lo intentas con él KibaIno?_" Y bien, aquí esta el resultado. La pareja es inusual, si, pero me gusta hasta la medula. Diré que la colección puede traer cualquier clase de advertencias que daré al inicio de la historia en cada caso.

**D**isclaimer**:** Kiba, Ino y todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de _Masashi Kishimoto_.

**D**edicado**:** A los pocos y fieles fans de esta pareja.

* * *

**C**olección** 100 D**rabbles** K**iba**I**no

* * *

**Título:** **· Paranoico ·**

**D**rabble #: **4**

**P**areja(s): KibaIno

**A**dvertencias: Ninguna.

* * *

**· Paranoico ·**

Ya no podía disimularlo, negarlo o evitarlo. Su nivel de estrés sobrepasaba lo normal. Si, eso era. Era un extraño subnormal fuera de lo normal. Inhaló y exhaló a gran velocidad, sintiendo prácticamente que se ahogaba. No podía poner a lamentar, es decir, era un fuerte _shinobi _de la aldea oculta de_ Konoha_. Él era Kiba Inuzuka, no un llorón de quinta.

Pero, aun así…

Se pasó las manos por el rostro, cada vez más estresado, para después observarlas. Joder, estaba por ponerse a sudar. Joder, era tan ridículo. Su corazón palpito en un vergonzoso doble ritmo, al tiempo que sus nervios se ponían a flor de piel.

Se iba a volver loco.

Era como un denso y peligroso veneno, instalándose con deliberada lentitud en todo su cuerpo. Pronto estaría completamente paralizado, lo sabía a la perfección. El miedo era el más letal de los venenos, también lo sabia a la perfección. Pero, también era como la niebla…impidiéndole la visión, dejándolo ciego y a su cruel disposición. Era un nudo en medio de su garganta, que le impedía hablar, le impedía incluso respirar con claridad… ¡lo estaba matando!

¡El estúpido miedo lo estaba inmovilizando, lo estaba encegueciendo, lo estaba asfixiando!

¡TENIA QUE SALIR DE ALLÍ!

Giró a su alrededor. _Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda!_ Todo estaba mal, lo sabía. Algo no cuadraba en aquel lugar, todo no estaba derecho.

¡Nada estaba bien allí adentro!

— ¡Hey tú! —le llamó, exasperada—. ¿Qué te sucede?

El hombre pasó saliva, mirándola de forma intermitente. Finalmente, no contestó. Su respiración era pesada y empezaba a temblar.

La repentina y sorpresiva preocupación reemplazo la molestia de la mujer.

—Hey… ¿estas bien? —preguntó acercándose un poco.

— ¡¿Y a ti que te importa?! —rugió, con las pupilas dilatadas.

¿Podría ser…?

No, claro que no. El no era un maldito neurótico ni nada por el estilo. Se recostó contra la pared tras él, casi de forma compulsiva al tiempo que empezaba a hiperventilar. Observó el lugar por décima vez, mientras respiraba con fuerza. El tic tac del delicado reloj en una repisa hacia eco en sus oídos, de forma exasperante. Cada vez más fuera. Más, más y más fuerte. Eran casi estallidos, ¡eran como gritos desgarradores! ¡Iban a hacer sangrar sus oídos!

— ¡¿Alguien puede parara el maldito ruido?! —exigió, en un grito ahogado, mientras se cubría la cabeza con los brazos, aun arrodillado en una esquina.

La rubia levantó una ceja, sin saber que decir ¿Ruido? Pero, si todo estaba en silencio. A duras penas se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

—Kiba…—susurró, pensando que debía estarle jugando una broma o algo por el estilo—. No hay ningún ruido, deja ya de…

— ¡No se lo que es! —Gritó, de nuevo—. ¡Pero no encaja!

Ino le miró aun mas confundida ¿Qué mosca le podía haber picado a Kiba? Parecía tan fuera de si. Jamás lo había visto así. Suspiró, insegura. Ya había intentado todo para salir, no podían. Tendrían que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Jamás creyó que seria problema para el hombre que se proclamaba el mejor de toda la aldea.

Mientras tanto él intentaba tranquilizarse ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No entendía en realidad que sucedía en su cabeza ¡nunca le había ocurrido algo así! Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Tomó aire, hasta llenar sus pulmones.

Se estaba tomando su tiempo para tranquilizarse. Eso era, no tenia que preocuparse por nada. Absolutamente nada. No es que el oxigeno se fuese a acabar, no es que las paredes cada vez se estuviesen haciendo mas pequeñas, no es que sus pulmones se estuviesen encogiendo, ¡no es que fuera a morir allí adentro!

_Bien, ya no podía oír a la parte razonable de su cabeza._

¡SE IBA A VOLVER LOCO!

—Kiba…—le llamó, de nuevo—. ¡Kiba!

Él la observo, con los ojos fuera de orbita.

La preocupación de la rubia aumento de forma considerable. Aquello iba mal, Kiba no era tan buen actor. No podía fingir tan bien que se estaba volviendo…loco. Si, era como cuando luchaba. A ella siempre le había parecido que él y Akamaru se volvían locos cuando tenían una buena pelea. No sabia si era porque la adrenalina se le subía a ala cabeza, pero siempre lo había pensado…Kiba se volvía loco. Pero, había algo diferente. Se veía tan…tan…

—Tranquilízate —dijo Ino, sonriendo un poco—. No pasa nada ¿si?

Kiba bufó, mostrando su incredulidad. Bah, ella nunca podría darle una palabra de confianza ¿Cómo podía…? ¿¡Cómo podía tranquilizarse!?

¡ELLA ESTABA LOCA!

Alguien debía detener el ruido, alguien tenía sacarlo de allí, alguien debía regresar el aire que se iba, alguien debía arreglarlo.

_No sabía como actuar, había perdido la cabeza. Maldición, ahora era un maldito neurótico…_

…_un maldito claustrofóbico._

Ino alzó la cabeza ¿Acaso podría ser…?

— ¿Acaso eres claustrofóbico? —preguntó ella, arrodillándose frente a él.

— ¡Claro que no! —Vociferó, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿¡A-acaso tú no te estas ahogando!?

Ella se acercó, un poco más, con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Kiba sudaba frío, temblaba, tenia las pupilas dilatadas. Bueno, en realidad no creía que el Inuzuka fuese claustrofóbico.

—Entonces…eres un maldito_ paranoico_ —susurró, juntando su nariz con la del moreno.

Pudo sentir, en medio de aquellos extraños síntomas, como sus mejillas se iluminaban.

¿Acaso en verdad…estaba siendo _paranoico_?

— ¿Qué demonios estas…?

—Creí que te estaba ahogando —agregó, justo antes de juntar sus labios con los de Kiba. Aplicando el mejor método de reanimación que conocía.

Él, por su parte, cerró los ojos. Su corazón se aceleró, pero por una razón muy distinta a las anteriores.

Bien, quizás podría serlo.

Solo había ido esa tarde a comprar un ramo de flores, al ser el cumpleaños de Hana. Jamás imaginó que las flores favoritas de su hermana no estuviesen al alcance de la rubia. Jamás imaginó que mientras intentaba convencer a Ino de que dejara entrar a Akamaru a la tienda iba a cerrar la puerta (por error) de la habitación donde se encontraban las flores de reserva. Jamás imaginó que la puerta se abría solo desde afuera. Jamás imaginó que al ser el ultimo cliente del día Ino había cierra la tienda. Jamás imaginó que terminaría encerrado en una pequeña habitación con la Yamanaka.

…

Jamás se imagino que ser un _paranoico _le traería tanta suerte.

* * *

**N**ota**:** ¡Dios! No saben lo divertido que fue escribir este Drabble. Y si, me atrevo a decirlo: Una de mis mejores experiencias como escritora. Mira que pintar a Kiba como un _maldito paranoico_ fue alucinante.

Yo lo veo de esta forma: Kiba es uno de los personajes más activos, liberados y extrovertidos. Siempre corriendo, saltando…siento tan…_Kiba_. Pero, si lo ponemos en una cerrada habitación toda la noche las cosas cambian. Vamos, que el chico necesita estar activo todo el tiempo y al sentirse encerrado explotó por completo.

Suerte que allí estaba Ino.

También debo agregar que mi pequeña y dulce aijada (_por la cual me desvivo_) le gustó este reto y le gustó la pareja. Esta mañana ella y sus padres vinieron a mi casa de visita y ella me pidió que lo hiciera: El cuarto Drabble inspirado en la canción _Paranoid de los Jonas Brothers_ (_Ama este grupo_) Y bueno, aunque este grupo no es mi estilo, sí jamás los escuchó, lo hice solo por ella (¿_Cómo negarle algo?_) Así que, para finalizar: **La canción **_**Paranoid**_** es una obra musical de los _Jonas Brothers_**, la cual solo utilicé para inspirarme.


End file.
